


Gingersnap

by BoStarsky



Series: Assorted Kylux [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad dates, Ben is very awkward, Cop Hux, Crossdressing, Drag Queen AU, Hux is a Dick, Hux is very confused and turned on, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kylo Amidala, Kylo is a disaster queen, M/M, Oral Sex, Rey is protective, he likes to be pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: When he first moved here drag queens were something he’d only seen on tv and people he mostly perceived to be pretty little twinks with a lisp or aging chain smokers with clown makeup. Nowhere in his expectations did he factor in a drag queen like Kylo Amidala, a queen so jacked she looks like she bench presses the whole swim team before breakfast.





	Gingersnap

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is at long last, the drag queen fic I've been talking about for months.
> 
> And thank you to Sauri who did these wonderful Paint doodles for me!
> 
> And Tsukhood who you can find [here](https://www.instagram.com/tsukhood/?hl=en) and [here](https://twitter.com/tsukhood?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor) for the amazing art of Kylo Amidala in her latex tube
> 
> Betaed by Abschiedamore, thank you so much.
> 
> Enjoy!

Working as a cop in Hollywood you see a lot of strange, disturbing, and downright baffling things. In the three years he’s been living and working here he’s become accustomed to things he’d never seen before and things he didn’t think he’d ever see. Most of the time the strangeness that is Hollywood won’t contain itself to his working hours either. No, it’s a constant stream of weird. 

****

When he first moved here drag queens were something he’d only seen on tv and people he mostly perceived to be pretty little twinks with a lisp or aging chain smokers with clown makeup. Nowhere in his expectations did he factor in a drag queen like Kylo Amidala, a queen so jacked she looks like she bench presses the whole swim team before breakfast. He’s never seen Kylo out of drag because every time he’s had the pleasure of her company she’s been on the wrong side of the divider in his patrol car, usually blind drunk or angry, or an unholy combination of the two. Why the clubs keep hiring her he’ll never know, but as long as they do he can expect to see her at least once a week. 

****

Always dressed to the nines in everything from elaborate gowns and costumes to as little as lingerie, Kylo never fails to impress him with her looks. He’s seen her dressed in everything he could possibly imagine and the result has been his sexuality becoming one big question mark. She is a sight to behold and he’s not sure he even wants to see her out of drag at this point; it might shatter that lovely illusion of sharp cheekbones and pouty lips. 

****

Tonight’s outfit can only be described as a tube of latex with an ass window; Hux can’t quite decide if it’s intentional or if the outfit simply couldn’t contain Amidala’s behind. The queen herself is dangerously close to throttling a guy who looks like a Jersey Shore cast member, much to the man’s credit he hasn’t shit himself yet and is still edging for a fight despite the six foot plus drag queen in thigh high stiletto boots and acrylic nails that could pluck the eyes out of his skull. 

[](<a%20data-flickr-embed=)">

"/>

“Guuurl, you gon catch these hands if you’re not careful!” Kylo looms, widening her stance and executing an impressive hair flip that has the growing crowd cheering. Why is it always him who has to deal with this? Why can’t Kylo pick fights when Hux isn’t on duty? Then again, he’d like to see Officer Mitaka try to handle this, she would bully him to tears in ten seconds flat. 

****

Hux clears his throat, best cool this down before someone gets hurt. “Ms. Amidala,” and just like that Kylo is back to her normal, flamboyant self. 

****

“Oh, hey Officer Gingersnap,” she drawls strutting over and leaning into Hux’s side, one thick arm draped over his shoulders with a tinkle of jewelry. Hux is very much aware that he’s being used as a deterrent. “This asshole thinks it’s okay to creep on women,” Kylo gestures at the orange man who’s obviously had too much to drink. 

****

“Fuck you, bitch!” he slurs. 

****

“You couldn’t afford me, honey,” she claps back, the gathering crowd cheering her on. What Hux wouldn’t give for one shift where he isn’t on Kylo Amidala duty. 

****

Shrugging Kylo’s jangly arm off his shoulders he steps up to the swaying drunk, keeping one hand on his taser should this go sideways. “How much have you had to drink, sir?” The man tilts his head to the side, contemplating the question with great effort. 

****

“Suck my dick,” is the answer he gives at long last. 

****

“Have you taken any drugs?” From this distance he can’t tell with any clarity past the man’s alcohol glazed eyes, he wouldn’t be surprised if there’s some sort of unholy cocktail in there. 

****

“Fuck you, pig.” Sometimes Hux wonders why he chose to become a cop, why he made the choice to put up with drunks wearing too many layers of spray tan and clothes that don’t fit when he’d like nothing more than to shoot them for the sake of evolution and mankind. 

****

“Oh now you’ve done it, ho!” Kylo calls out from behind him in a startlingly deep voice, “I’m gonna put my foot so far up your ass you’ll be coughing glitter and shitting sequins for a month!”

****

In any other situation Hux would have laughed at Amidala’s creative threat, but now all it does is annoy him and set this relatively mild situation on it’s way to becoming a fistfight if he can’t stop it first. Much to his credit, and Hux’s continued annoyance, Jersey Shore doesn’t step down at this either, if anything, he puffs up. 

****

This is going to be a _long_ shift. 

****

—

****

The next time he sees Kylo she’s walking the strip, handing out fliers and posing with tourists while looking like she fell into a box of Christmas cheer and decided to wear it; amazingly enough, she pulls it off. The candy cane striped heels should be more than enough to ruin any outfit. 

****

Even though he has no reason to Hux pulls up to the curb, finding himself curious as to what she might be like without a nearby conflict. If she’s capable of having a normal conversation. For a little while he just watches her work. It’s interesting seeing this side when he’s become so used to drunkenness and rage. 

****

She’s strutting back and forth using the sidewalk as a stage, he suspects she might have worn that outfit so she’d be difficult to ignore, not that she needs it. Kylo in any situation is difficult to ignore; she exudes a magnetic aura and you just can’t help but be intrigued by the contrast of soft features and hard muscle. 

****

He doesn’t approach before he starts feeling like a creep for lurking in his patrol car, he could lie and claim her to be a suspicious individual, but so far she’s done nothing untoward. She breaks into a smile when she finally sees him, waving cheerfully, the bells on her skirt jangling with every move. “Merry Christmas, Gingersnap!” she calls out and Hux can’t keep himself from a faint smile at the queen’s unending energy. 

****

“Aren’t you cold?” She must be, surely. 

****

“A queen never gets cold, honey,” she flirts, “Besides I’m wearing enough padding to be bulletproof,” follows in a conspiratorial whisper punctuated by a sly wink. 

****

“Let’s not find out.”

****

She barks a laugh, shoving one of her fliers into his hands, “Come see my show and I’ll let you check, Officer.” Long nails click against his name tag, a plump bottom lip teased with a pink tongue. Hux thinks maybe he should leave. “It’s for charity.” 

****

He’d nearly forgotten the flier, the paper now slightly crumpled from where he’s clutched it too hard. It is for charity, Amidala and a few other queens trying to raise money for an LGBTQ+ help center in Skid Row. It would be rude not to come when he’s been so politely invited, wouldn’t it? 

****

“Careful, I might take you up on that.” What the hell is he doing? Flirting with a drag queen he’s arrested on an almost weekly basis since he moved here, surely he’s violating at least one work ethic. 

****

“I was hoping you would, I’d even let you cuff me if you’d like,” she leers, raking his body with heavily made-up eyes.

****

“You mean you won’t resist when I arrest you?” Not that she has before either, in fact she’s been a mostly well behaved prisoner except for that one time she was sick in the back of his patrol car.

****

Kylo laughs, her bells jingling along in an oddball cacophony reminiscent of Santa Claus if he just so happened to be a man in drag. Hux can’t keep the smile to himself. He’ll have to go now or face a pout for the ages the next time he’s called in to arrest the queen.

****

\--

****

The show is just as campy and over the top as he expected it to be, but also a lot better than he expected; Kylo is shining in her role as presenter and comedian, the entire room drowning in laughter when she presents each act. She has talent, he’ll give her that. By the end of it she has the audience in the palm of her hand and Hux suspects she’s earned a few extra donations. 

****

Seeing her like this in her element it’s truly easy to see how much she loves her job, her entire face lighting up when she gets a positive reaction and she stands out for it. The other queens are all talented performers in their own right, the burlesque act making him happy he chose to sit at the back of the room since his dignity would likely have been compromised had he been ringside. He’s also immensely grateful Amidala had not been part of that act or he would have been forced to watch the undressing of that thick, sculpted body. He doubts he would have been able to walk away from that.

****

At the end of the show the queens disperse through the club to collect any tips and Hux silently prays he isn’t in Kylo’s section of the room, but as luck would have it, he is. The first sign of her presence are the blood red nails that scratch against the side of his neck, soon followed by warm breath brushing over his ear. “Good evening Officer,” her flirtatious greeting blocks out all sound for just that moment and he’s sure her husky voice is going to follow him into his dreams later.

****

Hux replies in kind and hopes that will be it, but Kylo keeps surprising by slinking around his chair and gingerly perching on his lap. She’s fucking heavy, he notes.

****

“Did you enjoy the show?” She’s even more stunning up close in her red and black colour scheme, looking like Morticia Addams decided it was time for something new.

****

“Very much so,” Hux smiles up at her, resisting the impulse to put his hands on her cinched waist, instead reaching into his breast pocket to fish out the twenty he’d stuffed in there earlier for a cab home. When he goes to put it in her little collection box she tuts and holds it out of his reach, leaning forward until her massive chest is a mere few inches from his face to present her artificial cleavage.

****

Deciding to indulge her he folds the bill into a neat rectangle and slips it into her padded bra, never once breaking eye contact. She smirks, ruby lips looking so inviting. Surely she knows what she’s doing to him, how tempting she looks, like a seductress tailored with Hux in mind.

****

He’s definitely breaking at least one rule, has to be, and he needs to stop trying to break more, he thinks when he lets Kylo lead him backstage after the queens give one last bow. The hidden corners of a drag club is certainly more interesting than anywhere else he’s had the privilege to see behind the curtain, there’s no lack of glitter and stray feathers strewn around, one lone assistant trying valiantly to sweep it all up while the rest of Amidala’s troupe totter around in their high heels. A chorus of whistles follow them into what must be Kylo’s dressing room for the night.

****

If he thought the hallway was bombarded in drag elements this dressing room is buried under an avalanche of it, every available surface covered in makeup supplies and fabric of all colours. The two queens crowding one of the mirrors take one look at them before filing out of the room to a soundtrack of raucous laughter. Kylo pays them no mind, kicking the door closed behind them.

****

Once more Hux wonders if he might have made a mistake by letting Kylo lead him back here. She’s certainly not shy, backing him into the wall, hooded eyes looking deep into his soul. There’s no denying they both want this.

****

He offers no protest when she runs her fingers down his cheek, slipping her hand around to cup the back of his neck as she leans closer until they’re barely a hair’s breadth apart, pausing to ask permission. Hux closes the short distance in a heartbeat, sucking on her full bottom lip and inviting her into his mouth with a hungry kiss. If they’re going to do this, they’ll do it right. There’s no going back now.

****

She tastes like a cocktail, something strong and fruity and he can’t help thinking how appropriate that is. It’s intoxicating, helping him let go of his apprehensions in favour of just enjoying this for what it is. He can’t even remember the last time he got laid, much less with someone as gorgeous as Kylo, a part of him whispering in the back of his mind that this will turn into more than just a quick fuck; he’s not even sure if he’d mind that.  
  
There’s barely any discussion involved before she sinks into a crouch, just a brief: “I’m too padded to get my dick out,” offered as an explanation while she pulls down his fly. It’s a strange thing to hear from someone looking like she does at the moment. A small measure of guilt settles in his gut, thinking it unfair that he’ll get off and she won’t, still, she knew that and dragged him back here anyway.

****

“Rain check?” Hux offers, ignoring the implication he’d someday see Kylo out of drag.

****

She only smiles devilishly before wrapping those ruby lips around his cock and sucking at the head, flicking her tongue over the slit. Her amazingly talented mouth that has him wondering how many men she’s pulled into hidden corners like this.

****

When she swallows him down he immediately forgets about his jealousy, the world narrowing to just the two of them, tucked away in a cramped dressing room with barely any privacy. Adrenaline pumps through his system, knowing that the chances of someone listening in to this are so high is turning him on more than he thought possible and speeding him along to his conclusion.  
  
Kylo groans and swallows around him, milking him dry until his knees are shaking. He might need to sit down after this.  
  
Later he returns home, dazed and a little confused, stumbling into his bathroom to start the shower. Undressing he’s left staring at the smudge of red lipstick on his cock, stark evidence of what he let happen tonight. The memory of Amidala’s voice floats by, _“I’ll hold you to that rain check, Gingersnap.”_

****

He’s in deep shit now.  
  
\--

****

Hux tries to put the incident at the club behind him and it works remarkably well. He’s nervous when he gets the usual Amidala call, but it dissipates when she turns out to be so drunk she’s barely coherent; by the time he’s holding her wig back while she heaves into a trashcan by the side of the road it feels just about normal. He thinks nothing more of it as he leaves her in the holding cell to sleep it off. By his next shift she’s long gone and he doesn’t suspect he’ll see her again for about a week.

****

That is, until he’s walking into the station, nursing his second cup of coffee from the shop down the street and minding his own business when suddenly a voice calls out, “Hey, Officer Gingersnap.” The voice in question belongs to a beast of a man talking to Rey by the reception, he’s tall, broad, and strikingly handsome, if not unconventionally so. Hux hates him almost immediately, there’s only one person he’ll tolerate calling him that name.  
  
“Excuse me?” Hux snaps, glaring at Rey who’s trying and failing to hide her mirth, it must be her then who’s informed others of Kylo’s nickname for him. “Officer Skywalker, I don’t much enjoy being talked about behind my back, much less spreading that dreadful name,” he’s being harsh, he knows it, but it’s also well deserved; Rey won’t listen to much unless you hammer it into her thick skull. “You should keep your gossiping nose out of my affairs.” Sparing a glance at the man he’s surprised to find him looking like Hux just shot his mother, a deep sadness in his dark eyes that look awfully familiar.

****

“You hate it when I call you that?” he asks, adding a note of confusion to Hux’s anger. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

****

“Sir, I have never met you before in my life.” If possible that sadness seems to get deeper, that giant of a man shrinking in on himself under Hux’s glare.

****

“Christ, sorry, Ging-” he cuts himself off, face shutting down into blank stone, expressive eyes looking wet, before snatching something off the desk and slumping away like a dog with his tail tucked between his legs. Something in Hux’s chest twists painfully.

****

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Rey bites out, a fire blazing in her eyes that makes even Hux want to take a step back. “He was going to ask you out, you cunt,” She hisses and Hux becomes increasingly confused, feeling like he’s missed out on a crucial detail.  
  
Understanding suddenly dawns on Rey’s face, her mouth slipping into a surprised O. “You didn’t recognize him, did you?” She’s still angry, but it’s been turned down to a furrowed brow and flat lips.

****

“Should I have?” If there’s one thing he hates it’s feeling insecure, and right now he’s feeling like a prize idiot though he doesn’t know why. Then it dawns on him, the thing that had been on the desk, the glittery fabric of the clutch hitting him like stray lightning. 

****

_Kylo._

****

“Oh,” he should apologise, he’d run after him if he didn’t know Kylo to be long gone already. How could he not have seen it, how did he miss the queen who’s been causing his feelings to rebel for so long standing right in front of him? He made Kylo cry. _Shit_. He hadn’t even thought that was possible, but Kylo out of drag is clearly a lot different than when she’s on stage or starting a fight.

****

“Yes, _oh_ ,” Rey seethes, “You’re going to apologize to him or I’ll kick your skinny arse.” Hux doesn’t doubt that she would.  
  
“How was I supposed to know?” he defends himself, “I’ve never seen him out of drag.” It does nothing to lessen Rey’s fury.

****

“Doesn’t give you the right to talk to him like that.” She has a fair point he supposes, he had been rude, but in his defence he hadn’t had all of the facts.

****

“Here,” she angrily scribbles down a phone number on a post-it, putting down the name Ben over it. “You should wait a little while, he won’t answer his phone while crying.” From the sound of it she knows Ben quite well.  
  
“How exactly do you know him?” He can’t keep himself from asking.

****

“He’s my cousin,” is all the explanation he gets, stated in such a way that he feels grateful she even gave him that much.

****

Taking the post-it he enters the number into his phone under the name of Ben Amidala so he won’t forget again, though he doubts he ever could, the image of that beaten down posture forever burned into his mind is so inherently _wrong_ that he never wants to see it again. Almost immediately he sends a text.

****

**[12:36]** _I’m sorry. -Officer Gingersnap_

****

It’s all he can think to say, it’s not much, but hopefully Ben will reply and they can properly talk about it. There is no immediate reply, leading him to believe that Ben is either mad at him or crying like Rey said he might be. He really doesn’t like how that makes him feel.

****

All day he steals glances at his phone, even out on patrol he checks every chance he gets, heart sinking lower each time there is no reply, especially when a little _read_ pops up under the text leading him to believe his apology isn’t welcome. Maybe he should try again, but he can’t force Ben to talk to him if he doesn’t want to. It’s ridiculous, really, he can wait for hours and hours at a stakeout, but one little reply that he might never get has him fidgeting all day, even after his shift. Never before has he been so anxious over a text and he’s not sure if he likes what that’s implying.

****

Then finally as he’s trying to relax with the latest series on Netflix his phone chimes.

****

**[22:54] Ben Amidala:** _it’s okay_  
  
He doesn’t like the sound of that at all.

****

**[22:56]** _No, it’s not, I was rude which was wrong of me regardless of whether or not I recognised you._

****

**[22:57]** _Rey gave me your number, I hope you don’t mind._

****

**[23:00] Ben Amidala:** _I promise_ _I’ll stop calling you Gingersnap_

****

**[23:01]** _I don’t mind when it’s you._

****

He tacks on one of those awful winky emojis and immediately regrets it, he never uses emojis, he’s not a child. Not to mention it is inappropriate in the current situation. It’s difficult to forget he made Ben cry, the correlation between him and Kylo seeming more and more like some strange alternate reality.

****

**[23:02] Ben Amidala:** _please don’t_

****

That makes him wonder if Kylo is a mask to hide behind, the man wearing her much more susceptible to fears and insecurities.

****

**[23:04]** _I yelled at you for it because I didn’t know it was you. Please believe me when I say I don’t mind. That name is for you, and you alone to call me._

****

It’s difficult to know if his words are registering like this and he wishes he could have had his first proper conversation with Ben face to face. Like this it’s too impersonal and difficult to get a good read on the man behind Kylo Amidala. He knows he could easily leave it here and walk away, the exit is right there, he can take one amazing blow job and the easy way out, or he can stick around and take a look behind the curtain. He’s ninety percent sure he’ll like what’s there, so why not stay?  
  
Something tells him Ben might need a friend to offer some support if Amidala’s weekly habits are anything to go by, the self-destructive tendencies brought out under the fluorescents during his brief meeting with Ben. How could he not have seen it before?

****

**[23:11]** _And I believe I owe you. How about dinner and a movie to set the mood?_  
  
He takes the plunge when no reply comes forth, a knot of anticipation settles deep in his gut as he waits.

****

**[23:15] Ben Amidala:** _sure_

****

Hux releases the breath he’d been holding with a mighty woosh, the knot unraveling to become butterflies of the kind he hasn’t felt since his first boyfriend in high school, giddiness lighting him up in little sparks. He has a date.

****

\--

****

Ben drives a motorcycle, is the first thing he notices when he pulls up to the curb. Maybe he and Kylo aren’t so far apart after all because the sleek, black Ducati is something Kylo wouldn’t look out of place on. However, when the ridiculous, chrome detailed helmet comes off he’s met with the unmistakable face of Ben, that weird amalgam of soft and sharp features.

****

“If you’re planning on drinking I need you to know I can’t drive that.” And there he goes, immediately putting his foot in his mouth.

****

Just like at the station Ben deflates at the comment, wincing like he’s been struck. “Don’t worry,” he says to the ground, “I’ve been trying not to as much.” Well, that certainly makes him feel less like a bastard. He’d always seen it as an excessive amount of drinking, but somehow never considered it as something the queen might actually be struggling with.

****

“I apologise, that was uncalled for. If you haven’t realised by now that I am not a very nice man this might not be such a good idea.” In case Ben changes his mind about this Hux is going to leave the door wide open.

****

“I think you’re nice,” Ben blurts out after a beat of silence, a dusting of red blooming across his cheeks. It’s cute. 

****

“Then I’d say you are a poor judge of character.” This date probably isn't a good idea, what they should be doing is going up to his apartment so he can return that blowjob and call it even; what he does is take the few steps up to the curb where Ben is standing, straddling his beast of a bike. “I won’t be getting on without a helmet.” He’d really rather not crack his skull open on the pavement should this go sideways, he’s seen enough of that on duty.

****

“Uh, right.” He fiddles with a clip on the side, eventually managing to fumble loose what must be his spare helmet since it’s identical to the one nestled between his thighs. “Here.” The helmet is thrust into his hands so abruptly Hux nearly drops it.

****

The helmet is a little on the snug side, but it isn’t like he has any other options so he doesn’t mention it, just tightens the strap under his chin and swings his leg over the back of the bike. “We’ll be late for the film,” he prompts, winding his arms around Ben’s thick waist.

****

That delightfully blushing face is soon obscured as Ben pulls his helmet back on, securing it tightly before starting the engine and peeling away from the curb. Now he can easily see how Kylo was born out of this man, he drives like a maniac, but luckily keeps to the law, which is something Hux hopes he isn’t doing just because he has a cop with him. They make it to the cinema with time to spare and Hux wonders why he ever thought they wouldn’t.

****

Stepping off that infernal machine makes him realise how endlessly grateful he is that he’s not highway patrol or motorcycle unit, he’s perfectly happy to patrol his beat from the safety of his Crown Vic or on foot and leave the reckless driving to the petrol heads that infest the department. Like Detective Phasma who has suspiciously many vehicular pursuits under her gun belt, though he supposes if he were a criminal lowlife and saw her coming he’d run too.

****

“You alright?” A tentative hand comes out to grab his elbow and help him steady himself and it makes Hux irrationally mad, the implication that he’s weak cutting deep even though he knows Ben doesn’t mean any harm.

****

“You drive like a maniac,” Hux snaps, immediately regretting it when Ben takes on that scolded puppy look he’s come to hate. At least he hasn’t made the boy cry again. He never should have suggested this date, should have just apologised and left it at that. Now what? “Come on,” he sighs, grabbing Ben’s hand to lead him into the theater, might as well see this through.

****

Ben trails after him with a sullen look on his face that would suggest he’s afraid to speak, Hux can’t blame him, he hasn’t exactly been nice. Guilt nags at him while he pays for their tickets to the latest blockbuster they’d both agreed to watch as a middle ground between Ben’s more artsy, romantic leanings and Hux’s preference for history and drama. This film doesn’t have much of either, but it shouldn’t melt his brain to sit through it. Really, it’s the kind of drivel you’d make out to in the back row. He supposes that isn’t an option going by the mood. Ben can’t say he didn’t warn him.

****

At the concession stand he buys them both a drink and a tub of popcorn to share should this become even more of a disaster and they cut out the dinner in the name of self preservation. His guilt worsens when Ben is clearly scared of helping himself to the greasy snack. On the positive side of things his hand is still encased in a warm grip, then the thought occurs to him that Ben might be scared of letting go too.

****

As the opening credits roll Hux’s mind struggles once more to make the connection between this man and Kylo Amidala, wondering where the queen with all the subtlety of a Mack truck takes up residence when she’s not prowling the bars. It’s almost hilarious to think that someone so timid can flip the switch to such a degree.

****

It takes him nearly shoving the popcorn up that big nose before Ben starts relaxing little by little, his rigid posture slumping into the seat that is just this side of too small to fit his massive frame without making him look like a grown man sitting on children’s furniture. It’s almost endearing, dare he say it. Neither of them pay all that much attention to the movie, Ben being anxious over whatever is bothering him and Hux trying to think up ways to salvage this awkward mess before it’s too late because regardless of common sense he likes Ben as much, if not more, than Kylo. He can’t quite find the logic behind it, but there’s no denying the butterflies he felt when Ben agreed to this or the little spark of joy he got at seeing Ben’s face again.

****

Their palms are turning clammy with sweat, making him think he should probably let go, yet that part of his brain that is set on this gigantic man says not to since this might be his only chance to hold his hand. If he can’t salvage this he might have to request a transfer to avoid the awkwardness of having to arrest his almost boyfriend nearly every week. He hopes it won’t come to that.

****

Attempt number one to mend the gap he himself made comes in the form of using their clasped hands to pull Ben’s arm over his shoulder in a slight variation of that age old move. It’s cliché and easily brings him back to that high school approach to dating and he fully expects Ben to move away or tell him to stop, that his chance has been lost. It’s pleasantly surprising when Ben shifts closer to more comfortably drape his arm around Hux’s shoulders.

****

One step forwards.

****

He should have known their tentative truce wouldn’t last long once they left the darkness of the theater. One misplaced comment about Ben’s size that he should have kept to himself and all his progress was undone, his date shrinking in on himself and looking decidedly teary-eyed.

****

Two steps back.

****

Navigating around Ben is a lot more difficult than Kylo, the queen having several layers of padding and make-up to help thicken her skin; without his armour Ben is vulnerable to Hux’s scathing words in a way his female counterpart never was. If he’s to have any hope of this working he’ll have to learn how to apply a softer touch, something he’s rarely had to do. As it is now, he’s left standing on the sidewalk holding both their dinners in takeaway containers and trying to decide if he would be encroaching too much by calling dispatch to get Ben’s address.

****

_How much more damage can he do?_

****

\--

****

Standing outside Ben’s house he only feels a little guilty, _he’s here to make this right_ , he tells himself. He did a morally grey thing to get here, but it’s for a good cause, if a selfish one. The neighbourhood is a lot more middle class than he expected it to be, a two-story colonial he refuses to believe houses only one person filling the lot where Ben supposedly lives. Should he hope for parents or roommates is the question. Which is worse?

****

A petite woman who’s too old to be a roommate opens the door, just to be on the safe side, Hux throws a glance at the drive to make sure Ben’s bike wasn’t a figment of his imagination. It’s still there, that ridiculous helmet clipped to the side. “Yes?” Ben’s mother raises a brow, her tone of voice reading as _start talking or get lost._

****

“I’m looking for Ben.”

****

“You’re him, aren’t you,” she states, putting a fist to her hip and looking like she's seen some shit. With a son like Ben, Hux can’t blame her. “He’s in the pool house.” A nod to the left directs him to the gravel path that leads around the corner of the house. “If you make him cry again I’ll skin you alive. Now go kiss his ass like you ought to.” With that she closes the door in his face. 

****

He likes Ben’s mother, though he suspects she doesn’t like him very much.

[](<a%20data-flickr-embed=)">

****

Following the path leads him past some well kept flower beds and rose bushes, through a gate and into the back yard where there is indeed a pool along with a modest pool house. The lights are on which is a good sign. 

****

Nerves make themselves known when he steps up to the French doors, heavy curtains are drawn in front of them keeping him from seeing inside. It might be an advantage, there’s no guarantee Ben even wants to see him right now. Glancing back at the main house reveals Ben’s mother watching him from a downstairs window, the sight enough to spur him into knocking. 

****

“Mom, I told you I-“ Ben cuts off mid-sentence when he sees who it is and Hux’s heart clenches when he sees the puffy cheeks and red eyes. “Oh,” he finishes lamely. 

****

“I might be the last person you want to see right now and I understand that, but I would at least like to apologise for being a twat.” There, he’s said it, not the greatest apology, mind, but it’s better than nothing at all. “Again,” he quickly tacks on when Ben just stares at him and sniffles a little. 

****

They stand there in silence for a while, the food he brought from the restaurant long cold, bag swinging lazily at his side. “Ben?” Hux tries again, “Please say something, your mother is watching and it’s somewhat frightening.”

****

“I know.” That brings a little smile to his face, a brief uptick of the lips, gone as soon as it appeared. Hope is what it is. 

****

And there he goes, stepping aside to let Hux in. 

****

The main room looks like a fabric bomb has gone off and he spies a sewing machine on a desk by the wall as well as two sewing mannequins wearing half finished outfits. It doesn’t surprise him in the slightest that Ben makes some of his own outfits, the costumes simply too unique to be found in any shop without a price tag that would make your eyes water. 

****

“I didn’t mean to imply you were overweight,” He blurts out when he hears the door closing behind him. 

****

“I’m sorry for being so oversensitive,” Tumbles out of Ben’s mouth at the same time, their words tangling in the air.

****

Ben clearly has something to say so Hux steps down for now, gesturing for him to continue, maybe if they actually talk like the grown ups they are they’ll be able to resolve this. Really, they should have had this conversation first instead of trying to build a relationship on weekly arrests and a rushed blow job. 

****

“You wouldn’t know this from looking at Kylo, but I have some pretty bad social anxiety, it’s harder to manage when I’m just me,” He starts out haltingly, shuffling his feet where he’s still standing by the door. “I don’t deal with a lot of stuff very well, especially yelling or stuff about how I look ‘cause my self image is pretty fucked too.” The way he’s talking would suggest he goes to therapy or has before, how he sounds like he’s repeating a diagnosis in his own way. 

****

“It’s part of why I drink too much,” he continues, “If I’m drunk it’s easier to pretend my brain isn’t such a mess all the time.” He’s gone onto fiddling with a collection of bracelets on his wrist now in favour of shuffling his feet and tugging at the tails of his shirt. It’s endearing to watch and makes Hux feel that much worse for hurting Ben’s feelings. 

****

“So, yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t warn you, you probably expected to go out with Kylo and not this.” Gesturing at himself, Ben finally looks away from his feet, but only to raise his eyes to somewhere in the vicinity of Hux’s knees. 

****

“I like both of you, all of you.” Hux takes a careful step closer, unsure of Ben’s level of comfort. “I think you’re very sweet, and Kylo is, well, Kylo.” His confidence grows when Ben huffs a breath in what could be considered amusement and he takes another step closer. “I’d very much like to get to know all of you better if you’d let me.”

****

And then something he didn’t think he’d ever see happens; Ben blushes to a colour more akin to a boiled lobster than an attractive flush. With the things he’s heard the man say as Kylo he’d bet on needing something so crass it would make the devil light up to coax a blush out of him. Turns out the opposite is what’s needed. 

****

Hux smiles knowingly, resigned to his infatuation with this boy; he’s stuck here now and he’s not sure if he minds. 

****

“Will you let me try again?” The bag of food crinkles as he sets it on a clear corner of the little dining table. “Whatever you want,” he offers, wanting this date to be on Ben’s terms if he agrees. 

****

“I thought you said you were a dick.” The comment takes him by surprise, it’s exactly the kind of bravado Kylo would boast and not at all what he expected. “Stop being so fucking nice.” A toothy smile contradicts the words and Hux feels like maybe they’re back on the right path when Ben finally looks him in the eye. 

****

“You must bring it out in me,” Hux says. “I’m afraid our food has gone cold.”

****

“Screw that.” With a sudden burst of confidence Ben is in his face and Hux realises a fraction later that he’s about to be kissed. Close enough to feel hot breath that still smells like buttered popcorn, Ben pauses, “Is this okay?” he asks almost as an afterthought. 

****

Not intending to indulge such a useless question Hux closes the distance in imitation of their first kiss, catching that full bottom lip between his own. Ben makes a noise deep in his throat that goes straight to Hux’s cock; he’s pleased to draw such a noise out of Ben while at the same time wary of his own reaction, not wanting to go too far. Continuing on in the same vein he keeps his hands above Ben’s waist and his tongue out of it, waiting for Ben to make the next move and set the pace for what he wants. 

****

Ben makes no move to pull away, snaking his arms around Hux’s shoulders and pulling him close enough to make the angle a little awkward due to their minute difference in height. It seems, heels or no heels, that Ben is still taller than him, tall enough that he has to stretch to keep his neck from being bent at an uncomfortable angle as the kiss goes on. 

****

He’s forced to break it before too long, his calves burning with the strain of keeping them level. “Fuck,” Ben breathes, stooping to rest his forehead on Hux’s shoulder. “That was a lot better sober.” He had been aware Kylo had had at least one drink that night, but now he’s worried exactly how big a part alcohol had to play in their encounter. “Don’t worry, Gingersnap, I’d only had two when I sucked your dick.”

****

The sudden hint of Amidala has him snorting a short laugh into the mess of dark hair resting on his shoulder, “Good.” 

****

“Do you-“ there’s a deep intake of breath that’s shortly released in a woosh, “Wanna stay?” The words rush out, stumbling over each other and leaving Hux to decipher the rushed mumble. He has to take a breath of his own when a second later he realises Ben is inviting him to stay the night. 

****

“If you want me to.”

****

“I’d like to cash in my rain check.” That has to be the most polite offer of sex Hux has ever received.

****

Leaning in Hux puts them cheek to cheek, enjoying the warmth of Ben’s skin a little too much, and whispers in his ear, “Then tell me what you’d like.” Being seductive isn’t really his forte, but the smirk on Ben’s face would suggest that his effort isn’t a complete failure.  
  
“We could go to bed and make out for three hours, or,” He pauses, leaning back to regard Hux with hooded eyes, “You could let me ride you.”  
  
“Where’s your bedroom?”  
  
Ben laughs at his eagerness, a deep rumbling thing Hux wants to hear much more of in the future, walking them backwards through a door and into the cramped bedroom he’s curious to explore. For now though, Hux’s attention is more on the large bed pushed up against the wall and he turns them around to steer Ben down onto the rumpled sheets, leaning down to meet him in a searing kiss.  
  
With this the confidence that he sees in Kylo seems to return, Ben eagerly meeting his every move, sucking on his tongue like a pro while big hands roam across his back. The difference is astounding, it draws him in like a moth to a flame, keeping him on his toes as arousal sparks through him. Giddy with anticipation Hux snakes his hands under Ben’s shirt to push it up, revealing the broad planes of his chest, muscle firm under his roving hands. Beneath him Ben whines encouragingly, pushing up against his touch.

****

“You are bloody gorgeous,” Hux growls into Ben’s neck when they part, leaning back to finally strip him of the offending shirt so he can take in the entirety of that massive chest and wonder why on earth Ben would be sensitive about his body when he looks like this. No matter, Hux will just have to prove to him how beautiful he is.

****

Starting at the top he nuzzles along Ben’s collarbones, alternating between nipping and kissing the pale skin as he works his way down to his pecs, leaving a trail of pink marks in his wake, like blooming flowers on a blank canvas. Taking one nipple into his mouth he sucks on it until it’s nice and flushed, switching sides and repeating, smirking at the noises he’s coaxing out of Ben.

****

Before long Ben’s nimble fingers are working the buttons on Hux’s shirt open, exposing him to the heated air between them. He’s reluctant to lean back, but he’d rather have no barriers between them so he’s all too happy to shed his shirt in favour of feeling Ben’s chest pressed against his.  
  
Hux kisses him a moment longer before pulling back to just admire the man beneath him: the pink flush on his skin, warm, brown eyes turned nearly black, his long hair fanned out on the bed like a halo. “Turn over, I believe I promised your mother that I’d kiss your arse.” 

****

Ben’s answering bark of laughter sends a surge of affection through him, loving how the entire man seems to light up with his smile. “I have a better idea.” With some more giggling and impressive flexibility the remainder of their clothes find their way to the floor and Hux is met with a firm behind he’s seen more times than he can count, but never has it looked so good, as his chest is straddled.

****

_Oh_.

****

“I like the way you think.” Sparing a brief thought to the strength of his ribcage Hux pinches one of the pale cheeks before him, Ben humming with approval while he twists his hair into a little bun, securing it with a hair tie from his wrist.  
  
Not wanting to waste any more time Hux guides Ben back a few inches finding only one fault with this arrangement, that being he can’t see Ben’s face. Next time, if he should be so lucky, he’ll have to ask if he can get a repeat performance of the dressing room without the pressure of time. Delectable arse in position, he spreads the cheeks, revealing the dark pink furl that flutters once before he can put his tongue to the sensitive skin, tracing the rim in sloppy circles.

****

At a firm swipe of his tongue Ben lets out a guttural moan, pushing ever so slightly back in a request for more and who’s Hux to deny him? Smirking, he presses just past the rim, having to suppress a gasp of his own when the wet heat of Ben’s mouth envelops him without warning.  
  
Getting sucked off by Ben is a different experience from Kylo, gentler and more slow-paced, but just as mindblowing in its intensity. It even leaves him distracted for long enough to coax a demanding noise out of the man above him accompanied by a wriggle of his hips to remind him of his promise. Chuckling at the absurdity of it all Hux buries his face back between those cheeks, placing a teasing kiss on Ben’s hole followed by a flick of his tongue. He finds he much prefers it like this without the wigs and padding, being able to touch all that freckled skin.

****

He’s just gotten back into the swing of things when Ben pulls off with an obscene pop, whimpering as Hux’s tongue pushes into him again, clearly struggling to keep his hips still. It’s not until his jaw starts to ache that he tips Ben off him, remembering what had been suggested earlier.  
  
“Where’s your lube,” he demands, looking around the surprisingly tidy room. 

****

“Fuck, uh, somewhere,” Ben groans, springing from the bed to start digging around in his dresser, working his way down from the top he exclaims a triumphant, “Aha!” when he unearths a brand new bottle of lube from the third drawer down. 

****

With a look on his face akin to a puppy Ben practically throws himself onto the bed, crawling over Hux and pulling him into a deep kiss he’s all too happy to oblige.

****

“Do you have any condoms?” Hux breaks the kiss to ask, ignoring the fact that his tongue has been in Ben’s ass so if he has anything Hux has likely caught it already. He barely resists rolling his eyes when Ben grunts in the negative, choosing instead to suck a bruise into his neck. “In my wallet,” he leaves no room for argument, he won’t risk it any further than he already has. 

****

Overacting his displeasure with the situation Ben rolls off him so Hux can dig up his wallet and extract the single condom that’s been living there for way too long. In the short time he’s had his back turned Ben has been busy and generous with the lube it would seem, three fingers deep in his own ass he’s smirking devilishly, lust burning in those dark eyes. It’s a sight that spurs Hux on, scrambling to make himself comfortable against the headboard and rip open the little foil packet. 

****

He’s barely gotten the condom on before Ben is climbing into his lap and smearing the excess lube from his fingers over Hux’s cock. “Alright?” He stops to ask, waiting for permission before seating himself. 

****

Hux is sure all higher brain function ceases to exist in the moment Ben sinks down on him, taking a few seconds to restart and guide his hands to those hips so he can hold him in place while they both adjust.  
  
“Fuck that’s good.” Adjusting his position a little Ben puts his hands on the headboard, gripping tight to the frame and using it for leverage as he lifts himself. “First time I saw you I wanted you to bend me over the hood of your squad car and just fuck me right there with everyone watching.” The first time they’d met Kylo had been wasted and picking fights, Hux happening upon her by accident, drawn by the commotion. Really, he’s impressed Ben remembers anything from that night.

****

“God I love seeing you in uniform,” he continues, sinking back down, picking up a steady rhythm, rocking back and forth in Hux’s lap. “You look fucking indecent.” Says the man who’s entire body he’s already seen through different cut-outs and lingerie. Hux decides to keep his mouth shut about that, busying himself by leaning up and sucking on Ben’s neck.

****

“Can’t believe they let you wear that shit every day, should be illegal,” the monologue is broken to make way for a moan, Hux grunting in reply. Usually he isn’t one for talking during sex, but the way Ben does it is very earnest and strangely endearing, very _him_ . Not at all as off-putting as he finds the manufactured filth plucked straight out of porn.  
  
“I want to fuck you wearing that badge and nothing else.” A twist of his hips just so and Ben has him gasping, bucking up to meet him in every thrust, moving the pace from eager to near desperate. “Touch me,” he mewls, “Please.”  
  
Hux isn’t going to deny that. Letting go of Ben’s hips he slides one arm around his waist, the other finding its way down to the rock hard cock bouncing in time with their thrusts, leaving smears of precome every time it grazes their stomachs. Typically he finds pride in precision, but today he couldn’t care less, between the taste of Ben’s skin, the tight heat of his ass, and the silky feel of him in his grip, he’s too close to losing it already.  
  
Ben gives little to no warning past the tensing of his body before he’s spilling over Hux’s hand, twitching in his grasp and moaning loud enough that Hux worries for the neighbours. Still he keeps going, grinding their hips together until Hux is sinking his teeth into the meat of his shoulder, gasping through his own orgasm.

****

In the aftermath they slump together, catching their breaths while the sweat dries. “Fuck, that was perfect, thank you,” is mumbled into his shoulder where a mass of black hair is resting and all he can do is laugh, petting Ben’s hair before tipping them to the side so they can lay more comfortably. “Next time bring your cuffs.”  
  
Now that it’s over, Hux’s need for order sets in and has him hauling his content body out of the bed to venture into the adjoining bathroom where he disposes of the condom and locates a washcloth to clean them off with. He takes care of himself by the sink, returning to the bed where Ben is still sprawled out just how he left him. Still trying to make up for being an asshole Hux takes it upon himself to wipe the man down, starting at the come smeared on his chest while Ben sighs sleepily at the treatment, prompting him to place a kiss on those pouty lips.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
“Fucking fantastic, now stop fussing and get in here.” Hearing that brings a relief he hadn’t realised he needed, his mind naturally assuming that Ben’s invitation only extended to the sex.  
  
Throwing the cloth in the hamper Hux gladly follows the order, taking a moment to just admire the amazing man stretched out before him, showing no shame in the body he claims to dislike. Wanting to make a point of it Hux makes sure to touch as much of his lover as possible while he makes himself comfortable, snuggling up to Ben’s side and tangling their legs together. Those fantastic pecs make good pillows he’s quick to discover, pressing his cheek to the sweat-tacky skin. 

****

Falling asleep like this doesn’t take long, the sound of Ben’s steady breathing luring him into that comforting darkness with little effort.  
  
Waking up is a different experience, so used to sleeping alone that it takes Hux a moment to quell the instant panic when he realises he’s not, Ben is unphased next to him, snoring softly on his back. It’s… a vision. The drag queen would not be considered a graceful sleeper, jaw slack, creases from the pillow having made a fading pattern on his cheek, and… _is that drool?_ Ugh, what on earth has he gotten himself into?  
  
His decision to wake Ben is not based solely on the thunderous snore that suddenly emerges amongst the softer ones, but more on the fact that he’d rather not be the only one awake should, god forbid, Ben’s mother come calling. A solid smack to the chest has him up in no time. Perhaps it’s a little too much going by the way Ben shoots up like a loaded spring, coughing and hacking at the abrupt awakening. 

****

Turning to look at Hux he’s a little wild in the eye, a look residing there that allows him to practically read Ben’s mind before he’s uttered a single word. “ _What the fuck, Hux?_ ” he squeaks, still coughing intermittently and rubbing at his chest.  
  
“You were snoring.”  
  
Ben flounders, gesturing erratically as if to repeat his previous sentiment.  
  
Hux can’t keep the smile off his face any longer, letting it peek forth in a quirk of his lips and a huffed breath. “No wonder you live in the pool house,” he quips, referring to the godawful noise that had emerged from deep within that big nose.  
  
“Fuck you, man,” Ben sighs, falling back down to the bed with a smile of his own. “That was so uncalled for.”  
  
“I’ll buy you some of those anti snore strips so you won’t frighten my neighbours.” 

[](<a%20data-flickr-embed=)">

****

Ben gives him another withering look before a light goes on in his head and the puppy dog eyes come forth, big and glittering. “You want me to come over?” Honestly, Hux thought that would have been obvious by now.  
  
“Are you always this thick?” Hux inquires with a fond look.  
  
“I just, I’ve never really dated anyone before,” the words fall out in a jumble, “I mean, I had a friend with benefits once, but that’s like, it,” he goes on, big hands fiddling with the sheets where they’re still pooled over his lap. “Dating a drag queen is _complicated,_ ” it sounds like the words are being repeated, that someone has rejected Ben at some point and it made an impact.  
  
“So is dating a police officer.” Hux figures Ben won’t want pity or reassurances that this will be as easy as pie. “I guess we’ll just see what happens.”  
  
Next to him Ben lights up again, rolling his massive body onto Hux who just groans at the sudden assault on his person. When Ben kisses him, however, he can’t find all that much to complain about anymore. 


End file.
